<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Kisses by aworldoffandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731962">Sunset Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms'>aworldoffandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasati makes a decision about her future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some little fluff for my Blades fans. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Prompt is in bold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2><p>Vasati and Tyril wander around the town of Whitetower, basking in the ambience of their victory over the Dreadlord. Vasati knows that she should feel a certain way, perhaps a sense of completion, the elation that they had finally destroyed the Shadow Court after so long being poisoned by its influence, <em>and</em> the fact that her quest was done, she can return home now. She has her brother back and she couldn’t be happier. She and her brother can return to Riverbend. </p><p>But did she really want to? The adventures she’s been on has shifted something inside her. She feels there is <em>more</em>... to explore and uncover, to change and to make the realm a better place, she’s had a front-row seat to all of that. Then, she finally understands: she doesn’t want to go home. She doesn’t think she ever wants to. </p><p>She has a family now. Mal, Nia, her brother, Threep, Loola and...Tyril. </p><p>Tyril, the powerful mage who was a pleasant surprise despite their less than welcoming first meeting. </p><p>Just as she thinks his name, he gives her hand a squeeze, ripping her attention away from another peaceful day winding down and a beautiful orange sun setting on the horizon. </p><p>“Something on your mind, Vasati?” </p><p>Vasati grins, giving Tyril her trademark smirk which he raises an eyebrow at. </p><p>“You,” she says, her tone nothing other than suggestive. </p><p>Tyril blanches for a few moments, his cheeks warming a soft violet before he clears his throat. </p><p>“Really, Vasati. Must you always turn the charm on whenever someone speaks to you with less than suggestive connotations and who simply just wants to spark a conversation?” </p><p>Vasati’s mouth lifts at Tyril’s words but she shrugs her shoulders and pulls Tyril to a stop while giving him a warm smile, tightening her grip on his hands. </p><p>“The only one I’d turn the charm on is for you.” </p><p>A hint of smile tugs at his lips but instead Tyril rolls his eyes at Vasati’s ease and mischievous ways to catch him off guard. If she didn’t drive him crazy in a good way, he’d have moved on from her stars ago. </p><p>“How can I forget your unique way of making me blush?”  </p><p>Vasati giggles, her arms wrapping around his waist. “It’s a favourite of mine.” </p><p>Tyril grumbles but he tightened his hold on her, his palm smoothly travelling down her back and up again in an absentminded gesture as if it was second nature to casually give affection to another. A thrill flew through her at the thought.  </p><p>It’s quiet for a while, both just soaking in the last of the rays of the day, the atmosphere of the town before Vasati sighs, tucking her head underneath Tyril’s chin. </p><p>“Since your leaving tomorrow for Undermount... I just want to let you know that I’m coming with you.” </p><p>Tyril stiffens, pulling Vasati away to look her in the eye. His eyes hold disbelief but there is an emotion that strengthens that initial feeling...relief and excitement. </p><p>“Did I just hear you correctly? You want to accompany me to Undermount?” Tyril says, his voice rising in his joy. He frowns. “This isn’t just a spur of the moment thought is it?” </p><p>Vasati shakes her head vigorously. “No, it’s not. I want to go on my next adventure and I want it to be with you.” </p><p>Tyril’s heart does a giddy jump in his chest at her words but concern mars his face as he thinks clearer, his mind slowly coming out of the fog her words had brought him to. </p><p>“What about your brother, Kade?”</p><p>Vasati waves away his concern and shoots him a reassuring smile. “Kade is happy to stay here at Whitetower while he recovers. Mal’s heading back to Riverbend to tie up some loose ends and I more or less made him promise to take Kade back with him when the time comes.” </p><p>Tyril raises a perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow. “And by ‘made’ you mean you threatened him?” </p><p>Vasati laughs, leaning into Tyril’s embrace once more. “More or less. Being blessed by the Light comes in handy sometimes.” </p><p>A rumble begins in Tyril’s chest that sounds like a chuckle. “You amaze me, Vasati.” </p><p>Vasati leans back and regards Tyril with soft eyes, her heart constricting in her chest at the handsome sight of him. </p><p>“I’d like to say the same.” </p><p>Tyril glances down, meeting Vasati’s eyes and gives her a warm smile, his features enhanced by the sun shadowing the lines of his face. Vasati could stare at him all day if she could but her heart stutters behind her ribcage when his hands cup her jaw in a tender caress, his thumb traces the line of her lips. </p><p>The air between them becomes heavy and Vasati’s lips tingle in anticipation, despite Tyril’s intoxicating touch. </p><p>Another laugh escapes her at Tyril’s next words. </p><p>“<b>Can I kiss you</b>, Vasati?” </p><p>“You know you never have to ask, Tyril. My consent is freely given to you. Kiss me whenever, wherever you like.” </p><p>Tyril rolls his eyes once more at Vasati’s teasing but he doesn’t waste time and smothers her giggle when his mouth moulds to hers, both of their eyes closing at the crackle of electricity pulsing between them as they melt into each other. </p><p>The soft glow of the setting sun shines upon them as they both relish in one another’s embrace as they look forward to their next adventure. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this fluff piece! </p><p>Originally posted here: https://aworldoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/620970078198022144/if-youre-willing-to-write-this-pair-can-i</p><p>Prompt is from here: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/auty-ren/620235896785158144</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>